A Day in the Life
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: A day in the life of Nick and Jess. Light and fluffy. Great with a hot cup of Earl Grey.


Nick pushed down hard on the accelerator, merging into the flow of traffic on the 101, and moved immediately over to the fast lane, barely clearing a silver Prius.

"Nick! Slow down! I think you just shaved a couple years off my life. And maybe that kid's too." Jess turned around in time to see the teenager behind them flip her his good finger. Nick saw him in the rearview and threw him a matching salute out his open window.

"Uh! Great, you're gonna really piss him off now. Kids today are way more volatile, Nick. Gotta be much more careful about things like road rage."

Nick glanced back at him again. "Jess, will you relax. That kid's probably late for his shift at the Gap. He's harmless."

Jess unconsciously pulled at her seatbelt, tightening it across her chest and sighed heavily. "Sorry. I'm just a little on edge."

"Hey. It's okay. You're emotional. We both are. It's natural."

Jess laid her head back against the seat and tried to focus on the radio.

_And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,_  
_We didn't come from money._

Jess laughed under her breath. "Haven't heard that one in a while."

Nick looked at her funny, then back at the road again. "Right. I think I need a beer. Or five."

"Ha. See, I knew you weren't as calm you're letting on. No drinking for now, Miller."

Nick hummed in agreement, his tone deep and rumbly. Jess hid a smile at the sudden butterflies that appeared in her gut at the sound. It always surprised her that he continued to have that effect on her. She looked him up and down as he drove, noting once again how amazing he looked in a dark suit and tie. Jess reached over and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "You look really handsome, Nicholas."

_Not the time to start with the twirly stuff, Jess. Later._

Nick smiled, and mock squirmed. "Thanks. That was one hellish day with Schmidt. Dragged me to every pretentious store he frequents and tried to get me to try on a bunch of different crap." His lips curled into wry smile as he glanced down at her dress, his eyes lingering on her slight hint of cleavage, then back at the road.

"You look nice too... _Jessica_."

Jess' face burned a little hot and she giggled. She smoothed her navy blue dress down over her shaky thighs. He really knew how to work her. Plus, _hormones. _

Nick hid a smug grin that he was able to distract her, momentarily at least. Realizing where he was, he moved back over in the right lane and just barely made it to the on ramp at their exit.

Jess just shook her head and sighed. She pulled down the visor to freshen up her lipstick. "I just want today to be everthing I imagined, you know. It's all just going by so fast, Nick. It all just goes so fast..."

"It's gonna be okay, Jess. We're gonna be alright. Things are about to change, and that's a good thing. It's what's supposed to happen."

Jess dropped her hands into her lap, sniffling a little. "I know, I just didn't think it'd be this hard, you know?"

Nick reached over and grabbed her hand, locking their fingers together. Jess closed her eyes and let out a wobbly laugh, squeezing his hand tight.

Nick pulled into a parking space and killed the engine. Turning to face her, he cocked his head sideways and grinned, "You still got me."

Jess unclicked her seatbelt and dove into his arms, sobbing softly into his shoulder. She breathed in the familiar scent of perspiration and Old Spice.

"I know." She let out a muffled laugh. "You still got me too, Miller."

Jess pulled away slowly and grabbed her handbag, pulling out an old lace handkerchief, and running her fingers over the embroidery. Her mother had given it to her one day. She had told her she once used it to catch her own tears on a day like today. Now Jess was about to do the same.

Nick made his way around the car to Jess' side and slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Jess smiled up at him just as a tall, dark haired, blue eyed man dressed in black sidled up to them. "Hey! You're on time. Didn't expect that."

Nick used his free arm to throw a light punch to his shoulder. "Well, that's all thanks to my expert driving skills."

Jess rolled her eyes, then focused on the man before her. Tears suddenly glistened in her eyes again at the sight of him, handsome and perfect. Her voice broke when she gasped out, "He almost got us killed this time," then burst into tears, gathering the him in her arms and hugging him hard, laughing through her tears. "I'm sorry. I know, I said I'd keep it together, but you know me. That was never gonna happen."

The man grinned widely and chuckled, kissing her cheek. "I know. So, you guys better get inside. We're starting soon." He leaned over and threw his arm around Nick, letting him pull him into a half hug. Nick blinked quickly, trying to hide his own tears, but they betrayed him and spilled out anyway. "We'll see you in there. So happy for you, man. Couldn't be more proud."

The man tucked his head down and coughed, trying to contain his own emotion, then ran off in the direction of the church.

Jess put her arms around Nick's waist and looked up into his steady gaze. "So...you ready?"

Nick leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. "Yep. Let's go get our son married."


End file.
